Winter Festival! Her true emotions!
by heartxoxo
Summary: She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she wasn't gonna sleep soundly anymore unless she fixes this dilemma. "You can do this..Mikan.." she whispered to herself as she gently flipped the page open.. "the first symptoms of love are.." she read aloud.. *blush*


I DO NOT OWN ALICE ACADEMY...BUT I JUST ADORE IT!!

AND OH YEAH THIS IS MY VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THEY KISSED IN THE MANGA (#50)!

Yes! I know they kissed! I didn't believe it at first but it's true!!! Okay takes a deep breath okay...I'm not telling you anymore cause it would ruin your fun...but they kissed!!! NAtsume kissed MIKAN!!!! 3 3 3 3 3

Whack!

"Owww...!" the sour-faced girl groaned, rubbing the place where the yellow cannonball had smacked her. She turned around and pouted as she whined to her best friend, Hotaru.

"What did I do now..?" she complained.

"..you shouldn't slack off yet...since you haven't done anything at all..."

Mikan frowned, she hated to admit it but it was true. She hadn't finished any of the tasks her classmates gave her yet, and everyone was in a hurry especially since the winter festival was coming up really fast. She shivered, she never liked winter festivals...it was all about celebrating ghosts and the idea gave her goose bumps all over her body. _..time to go to work..._she whispered to herself.

"...here..since you don't like staying put for once.." Hotaru ordered, handing her a list of supplies. "..go and buy these...we're running out of cardboard and black paint..."

"Yes! Thank you!" she smiled and ran off.

She blew in a sigh of relief as she slipped out of her busy classroom, it was starting to get really scary inside since their class was making a haunted house for the festival. She stuck her tongue out and made a face as thoughts of real, scary monsters popped in her head. "_I don't b-believe in...m-monsters...they are just...m-m-make believe...right..?" _she told herself as she walked calmly through the empty corridor.

...no reply...

"_Yes...that-s right..there is no such thing as g-ghosts.."_ her teeth chattered as a small gust of cold wind blew her skirt up. Her face blushed a little as she held her skirt down. "_why..in the world would someone open a window during this time of the year...?" _she asked herself as she closed several of the windows to her left.

"Aha!" she cried in surprised. "...these locks are broken..better tell Inchou later..." she continued walking.

"Bang!"

"It-tai!" she cried, landing on the hallway's marble tiles. "Sumimasen...eto.."("that hurts!" she cried. "Sorry...huh?") she looked up and stopped.

Her face blushed bright red and felt her heart skip a beat as it pounded faster; her eyes seem to blur as her gaze landed on his familiar brown eyes. She stared at his face, which showed that he was as surprised as she was, and for what seemed like an eternity...she looked away. The memories which had been haunting her ever since that night, on the branches of the cherry tree, ran in her head...her first kiss...his first kiss? She stood up slowly and looked down.

"I have to go..." she said softly and walked away..slowly at first then changing into big leaps as she ran...she didn't look back...

"Pant..pant..pant.." Mikan stopped, she was out of breath. "What's_ wrong with...me..? He should mean nothing to me...?"_ She felt her lip quiver as she remembered when warm his lips pressed against hers "_NOoooo! STOP IT!" _she knocked really hard on the right side of her head to try and forget it. ".._baka...what's happening to me..?" _she closed her eyes as she stepped outside under the warm sun and let her thoughts run freely. Then she felt a cold clammy hand tap her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!" Mikan screamed, she immediately grabbed her pepper spray and turned around shouting. "Aaagghhh! Bakemono don't come near me!!!"

spray"take that bakemono (monster)!"

"Aargghhh! Mikan!? What are you doing-!!?" the girl screamed as she grabbed Mikan's spray. "BAKA DA NE!? Do I look like a monster to you!?" she shouted as she pointed at her own face.

"...eh..." Mikan was speechless as she stared at the girl's face, Sumire's face. Sumire was another girl from her class who had a huge crush on Natsume, what was she doing here..?

"Sorry.." Mikan apologized and bent her head down politely.

"..you should be" Sumire scowled as she twirled her hair between her fingertips haughtily, she stared at Mikan and gave her a confused look.

"What's with your face? It's all red? Don't tell me I'm that I scared you that much?" she asked tossing back Mikan's spray bottle.

"WHAT!?" Mikan twitched. "W-what..? Th-that..?No I-im n-not..?"

Sumire cocked one eyebrow and stared disbelievingly at Mikan, giving her the "Spill it out or I'l beat the hell out of you Look".

"Fine fine.." Mikan gave up." I've been feeling a bit weird lately.." she confessed.

"You're sick..?"

"No..it's not that.." "What is it then..? hmm?"

"Well..it usually happens...when I'm..with N-na.." Sumire's cat ears popped out of her head, Mikan trembled..if she told her who it was she was going to experience hell.

"Well..? Na-what?"

"..it's this boy..?"

"ooohh" Sumire grinned. "so..this is what this is all about...?" Mikan nodded, she wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"_..baka.." _she whispered to herself.

Sumire dug her nose through her drawers as she was mumbling about what she was looking for.

"It was...here...yesterday...but..just where did I..put..it...?" she carried a mountain of magazines to her desk and started skimming through their pages.

"heh..." Mikan stared in awe as she stepped into the big club room. "So..this is the Natsume-Ruka fan club.." she giggled, it was so weird inside. There were thousands of pictures of Natsume and Ruka pasted to the walls, some even had hearts drawn all over them. The room was spacious and had lots of different colored bean bags where the girls could sit. There were two tables on the sides, one for the president (Sumire) and one which was for a white laptop that was turned on.

"What's this for..?" she asked and moved the mouse, it was a website in english.

"H-O-T-A-R-U...hotaru?" she read aloud with great difficulty, she was that bad with english. "..CU-T-E R-U-K-A P-I-C-T-U-R-E-S-..what..?" she stared at it some more, it turned out to be a website which sold adorable pictures of them..was that possible..? She scrolled down. "..order from Hotaru..." it said in Japanese.

"no wonder.."

"Don't touch anything...you'll get your germs on it.." Sumire said conceitedly.

"Hey..! That's so mean..?"

"Do you want me to help you or what..? So shut up!"

"...whatever.." Mikan frowned. "_What was this thing Sumire was talking about anyway? She's no expert! Besides she was the one with the problem?"_ she rolled her eyes.

"AH! HERE!" Sumire jumped, waving a magazine in the air. She smirked as she started pulling Mikan towards her.

"SEE!" she smiled triumphantly flapping it inches from her face.

"..let me see.." MIkan grabbed the magazine and saw it wasn't in English. "_whew!"_ she was worried about that.

"Is it really Love?" Mikan read aloud, giving Sumire a confused look. "..find out...yatta yatta yatta...take this test...blah blah blah..first symptoms...blah blah...wait what!?"

_"The first symptoms are:_

_1. an uneasy feeling when you're near him..._

_2. uncontrollable happiness_

_3. tears_

_4. blushing_

_5. cannot maintain eye contact "_ she fell silent.

"...I.." her hands felt cold and heavy as she read the paragraph again. Sweat trickled down her neck and goose bumps formed on her skin, she grew pale.

"...love..?" Mikan turned to Sumire and gave her a forced smile. "Can I borrow this for a couple of days..?"

"yeah...sure...as long as you like.."

The light from her lamp shade flickered as she rolled around in her bed, she couldn't help but think about that stupid magazine. She wasn't even sure if it was true...but...what else could it be..? Love..? Why now? She knew what love is..she loved her parents, Hotaru, grandpa..why is this love so different..? She rolled to her side and stared at the lumpy silhouette of the magazine on her study table, she wasn't done reading it because of all the work she had to do before tomorrow..the winter festival. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she wasn't gonna sleep soundly anymore unless she fixes this dilemma.

"You can do this..Mikan.." she whispered to herself as she gently flipped the page open..

"_the first symptoms are.."_ she read aloud..

"...i'll figure it out tomorrow.."

behind the scenes

(Ruka is behind Mikan)

Ruka:umm...Mikan...?looking down

Mikan: yes..Ruka-pyon..?

Ruka:I've always been meaning to tell you this...that...

Mikan:..hmm..?

Ruka: I...I looks at Mikan's back

Ruka: I think..that I..l-love...you...!

silence

Ruka: umm...Mikan..? puts hand on her shoulder and turns her around

girl: snickering (her wig drops, it wasn't Mikan it was Hotaru)

Ruka: frozen

Hotaru:..you confessing would be worth ten thousand yen.. escapes in her floating swan

Ruka: ...poor Ruka


End file.
